


The Song Remembers When

by Joanne_c



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance interviews several women who have known Stacee for an article on one of his songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remembers When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwontcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/gifts).



> Inspired by Trisha Yearwood's song The Song Remembers When in part. The song is _Paradise City_. There is also a sort of stealth crossover mention of an element of the movie Almost Famous.

_Kate_

“Even back then, it was all about the music,” Kate said, sipping a cup of herbal tea. “God, it’s been... more years than i care to admit since I’ve seen Stacee Jaxx, which wasn’t actually his name at the time, but I won’t give it away. You’ll have to dig for that yourself. Now,” she continued. “This is off the record, right?” Seeing Constance’s nod, she kept talking. “Well, I don’t think he was a virgin, and neither was I, but you almost wouldn’t know it from how we were. Inexperienced is the word, and yeah, given all those women it’s hard to believe there was a time he was a teenage boy with posters on his walls. Aside from the rock stars, the Stones, the Beatles, he had a big poster of Captain America. I always wondered if that’s why he mentioned him in the song. So after we had not exactly amazing sex, he sat down in the shorts he’d pulled on after, and played me the song. I was all over it, more than I should’ve, at the time I just wanted him to like me. Never expected that song to become a classic, and his defining song.”

“What do you think of when you hear it?” Constance asked. “What are your memories?”

“A Saturday afternoon, stickiness on my skin, and Stacee playing the song. I’ll never forget it. Aside from my honeymoon, that turned out to be the most memorable sex I ever had. Funny how life turns out,” and she went quiet. “Now if there’s anything on the record you’d like to know?”

“I think I have all I need, thank you Kate.”

The women sipped tea in silence, lost in their own memories.

_Gretchen_

“I’m not a groupie,” said Gretchen. “Trust me, I would never fuck a roadie to get to the band. Groupies are the kind who will blow or fuck a roadie just to get to the band. I like the music. I follow the guys on tour, you know? I go to every gig. I don’t just hang around outside the hall waiting for them to notice me.”

Constance almost expected to hear the expression “band aid’, it sounded like so much of the script that kid who worked for the magazine was trying to get written, but no, she didn’t say that.

“So I don’t care if you publish or not,” Gretchen’s long dark hair moved as she settled onto the chair, having refused tea. “Just get my name right. You know what they say – any publicity is good publicity.”

Constance nodded, continuing to take notes. “Keep talking.”

“Well, he was pretty young when I met him. Still in the jeans and flannel shirts phase – rock star enough for attitude, cheap enough for struggling musicians to afford. You can almost tell the stage a band is at by the clothes, unless they’ve made it to the top, all bets are off by then. You can’t tell Mick Jagger from some starter if Mick’s gone all nostalgic, not that I’ve ever met him in person. But you can tell by the clothes,” Gretchen said.

If it had been at all relevant to the article, Constance would’ve asked what the leather pants Gretchen wore signified, but then she wasn’t a musician and no one would want to know.

“So the first time I met Stacee,” Gretchen said, taking a drink of coffee, “it was after a gig. He was playing the song as an encore by then. It was like... out there, but not famous. Not what it became later. I hear it all the time now.”

“So what are your memories when you hear it?” Constance asked her.

“A dressing room, being on my knees, Stacee liking what I did with my mouth,” Gretchen answered. “Not exactly the stuff of romance.”

“No,” Constance agreed. “Not exactly the stuff of romance.” She closed her notebook. “Thanks for your time.

“Welcome,” Gretchen said. “I bet you get laid all the time with your connections.”

“You could say that,” Constance answered.

_Linda_

“Stacee Jaxx? Now that is a blast from the past,” the model shook Constance’s hand and sat down. “Water,” she said to the waiter and Constance asked for the same. “Call me Linda.”

“Linda,” Constance nodded. “So you were with Stacee for...”

“Two and a half years,” Linda said. “I thought maybe he was the one, but he wasn’t about to settle down for too long.” She didn’t touch the glass that was placed in front of her.

“Did you go to his gigs often?” Constance asked. “Or did you know his music before? It was kind of all over the place by that time, he was a big star.”

“I’d heard some of it before,” Linda said. “On the radio and at parties. I’m not really into music, but he was hot and he wanted to take me to bed. At the time? That was all I was looking for. Could’ve knocked me over with a feather when he said I could move in after... I think a week, but might’ve been more like five days.”

“That’s all very interesting, but not what we’re looking for,” Constance said. “Now, Linda, what do you think of when you hear the song?”

“Oh. Hmm.” Linda seemed to think a little. “Parties and dancing with Stacee and... his, uh... his... love muscle. It was the biggest I ever had inside me.”

“Well, thank you,” Constance said. “I think that’s all I’ll need.”

“Sure,” Linda said. “Oh, the jacket is St Laurent, if you want to put that in the article.”

“Noted,” Constance said. “It’s nice.”

She hadn’t noticed the jacket at all.

_Sherrie_

“This is a bit weird,” Sherrie said. “You’re like my best friend, and I’m sure I’ve told you this story before?”

“Sure, but I need to take notes this time,” Constance said. “You look amazing, by the way.”

Sherrie blushed. “Thanks. Drew keeps me happy.”

“This is good,” Constance said. “But, the song. Do you have memories of it?”

“Who doesn’t?” Sherrie asked. “There’s only one other song I have more memories of, and that’s Don’t Stop Believin’. But that’s not what you want to know. “

“Well, it’s good to know,” Constance said. “Considering the impact that song’s had for you. But Stacee’s?”

“I used to ask for it at the school dances all the time,” Sherrie said. “But the first time I heard it? Was on the radio, as I cleared out the barn one fall. It came on, and I couldn’t stop myself from dancing to it. It was like my feet were feeling the music. I think that moment is when I knew what I wanted to do, no matter how impossible the dream was. But you know, I did make it. Not all girls can say the same.”

“No, they can’t, and I’m glad you were one who did,” Constance hugged Sherrie. “Now, you and Drew are coming for dinner tomorrow, yes?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sherrie smiled at her.

_Patricia_

“You know,” Patricia said, crossing her legs, “as much as I have memories of the first time I heard it, that isn’t the most memorable time I heard that song.”

“Tell me more,” Constance was scribbling furiously. Patricia’s friendship had been more unexpected than Sherrie’s, but they had a bond as unshakable. “You’ll be the only one not talking about the first time they heard it.”

“When i was packing up to leave my husband,” Patricia said, “the radio was on, and the song came on. I felt like... it was a symbol of my new life. I left behind all the suits and sensible heels and all the stuff that came with being a mayor’s wife to the tune of that song. That’s a hell of a lot better memory than being stoned and watching Stacee sing it – though that has its own special memories.”

“I’d have to agree with that. It’s so interesting how everyone has different memories, be it first time or something like yours,” she said.  
“Talk soon,” Patricia said and kissed Constance’s cheek. “Maybe lunch next week?”

“I’ll call you,” Constance answered.

_Constance_

That night, Constance opened her door and smiled. On the couch was one exhausted rock star, also known as her fiancé Stacee Jaxx. “You know what?” she said, as she settled down onto the couch with him.

“What?” Stacee asked.

“I love having a job where I get to hear all about you some days. Everyone was talking about their memories of Paradise City. Girls you used to know, Sherrie and Patricia and some others that you’ll read about in the article. That song, babe... it’s like... well, it’s your legacy.”

“No it’s not, well... maybe it’s my musical legacy,” Stacy said. “But my legacy? Right here,” and he smoothed his hand over her baby bump. “The only thing that matters in life. A part of me thinks I could never record again and still be happy because I have you.”

“But that’s the thing. You can have both,” Constance said and kissed him, softly. “That’s why it’s an amazing life.”

“That it is,” Stacee agreed, deepening the kiss.


End file.
